1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to a gold concentrator having a housing wherein sand containing gold particles is caused to be suspended in a liquid. The suspension descends through the housing onto a first sluice which has a screen near the end thereof and then onto a second sluice having a rubber mat in the bottom thereof. The rubber mat has a series of transversely extending grooves over its entire length and the grooves serve to trap the gold particles and black sand contained in the suspension.
2. Statement of the Prior Art:
The prior art discloses ore concentrator apparatus having inclined surfaces along which materials to be concentrated are directed. Transverse grooves are also shown for trapping heavy particles and lighter particles are shown to flow over the grooves and into trough for subsequent disposal. Unlike the present invention, the prior art does not show a housing positioned above a plurality of sluices wherein there occurs a suspension of sand and liquid. The prior art does not show a plurality of sluices one of which extends from the housing for carrying the suspension mixture down therealong. The second sluice intersects the first one and a grooved mat thereon serves to trap the gold particles and black sand contained in the suspension. The following list of U.S. patents are representative of the prior art devices:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ S. M. Eddy 219,926 Sept. 23, 1879 J. McMurphy 1,488,997 April 1, 1924 L. Hoyois 2,184,594 Dec. 26, 1939 F. Trostler et al 2,380,881 July 31, 1945 C. C. Tyer 2,773,594 Dec. 11, 1956 G. T. Bolander 2,864,501 Dec. 16, 1958 T. T. Caparrella et al 3,232,426 Feb. 1, 1966 Leonard 3,909,398 Sept. 30, 1975 Powers et al 3,941,690 Mar. 2, 1976 Todd 4,076,614 Feb. 28, 1978 ______________________________________